Monster
by Kathrn1095
Summary: Call me a traitor, I'm just collecting your victims... They're getting stronger, and I hear them calling..


_**You either hold onto your morals and die, or do whatever it takes to survive..**_

* * *

"Close the door, Ken!"

"I'M TRYING, YOU ASSHOLES! GIVE ME A FUCKING HAND!" He yelled back, pushing on the door while zombies gurgled on the other side.

They all ran and shoved their shoulders into the door a few times, before finally closing it. The monsters on the other side still banged, while dents grew in the entrance.

"Guys, get supplies! Ken and I got this!" Kyle barked, his face red and dripping with sweat. Ken gave a thumbs up, and grit his teeth.

"Move!" Stan shouted, pushing a shelf that appeared out of nowhere. Ken grabbed the other end and pulled it, moving it on the door.

_I'll stop the whole world.._

They all ran around, checking for food, medicine, or anything to help them. So far, they gathered a crowbar, three bottles of antibiotics, six bullets, a pack of gummy worms, five tampons, and a bottled water.

"Eww, woman things," Clyde said childishly, throwing three 'woman things' to his girlfriend Bebe, and three to Wendy.

The girls glared. "Not the time, asswipe," Bebe said, and the boys only snickered. "I need these, anyways."

Craig took their attention. "So this confuses me; I don't get how Tweek is alive!"

"GAH!" Said boy let out. "Pressure!"

"We're all pressured, spaz." Cartman growled. "We have monsters on our asses."

"Mostly yours, because that's all they can see." Kyle smiled. Eric flipped him the bird.

"Guys," Butters called. "What if this is what we do our entire lives? Run from these things?"

They all let out worried looks. "They'll be gone eventually. It just might take a long time." Stan said, trying to be optimistic.

"Zombie in the window!" Wendy shouted, pointing towards a zombie crawling through one.

Token shot his gun, nailing it in the head. "Dude, we better leave."

The rest agreed, and they all rushed towards an open window. They all crawled through, dashing as quietly as they could, and hiding behind anything that they could. They kept that routine, until finally making it to Token's house.

_I've got a skeleton in me.._

"Aww, thank God, I have to take a dump." Eric let out, and the others rolled their eyes. He stomped to the bathroom, while the others put their things away.

"Finally, no monsters." Stan let out a grin. "Kyle, let's play Cat's Cradle!" He said, excitingly, while the others shook their heads.

Due to Token being rich and owning a big house, he had cabinets, drawers, and shelves for almost everything they had or needed. He had drawers for extra clothes, blankets, and weapons, he had cabinets for food, pills, and drinks, and he had a big shelf for anything else they needed or wanted to keep. He had a DS, two phones, a hairbrush, fourteen chapter books, a yo-yo, a long string, photos of their lost families, a notepad for doodling or writing, a flyswatter, scissors, and now adding more tampons.

Yeah, they had a lot of things.

"HOLY SHIT!" **BANG! **

"ERIC?" Wendy yelled, running to the bathroom to check on her boyfriend. She opened the door and saw a zombie on the floor, it's blood massively spreading. Eric stood there, monotone.

"We- Wendy.." Eric held out his arm.

Teeth marks and blood.

"No.. No.. NO!" Wendy's eyes watered, running up to Eric and wrapping her arms around him.

Eric bit his lip and hugged her back with his thick arms. He felt tears through his shirt and he felt like his heart was breaking.

"Please don't turn.. Please don't turn... Please don't turn... Please don't turn..." Wendy kept mumbling through sobs.

"What the hell is going on here?" Clyde appeared in the doorway, confused. When he saw them, his confusion grew. Cartman reluctantly held his arm out, and Clyde gaped.

"H-.." He could barely speak. The others showed up as his arm was out, and they showed the same emotion. Even Tweek was too shocked to twitch.

_Don't you ever wonder how we survived? _

"This isn't funny, Fatass," Kyle said, in denial.

"I'm not lying. Would I lie about this?" Cartman asked, a shameful look on his face.

"**ERIC... ERIC... ERIC... ERIC...**"

"What the hell was that?" Craig asked, looking around.

**RAWRRHH! **

"No, not now, why?" Bebe whined. They all rushed out, save for Eric and Wendy, and grabbed their weapons.

"Fight for me, Hoe. Kill all of them." Eric said in Wendy's ear.

She pulled away. "I don't know if I can.."

"For me."

Wendy's tears kept coming.

"I'll die, but don't follow my footsteps." Eric pleaded.

Wendy looked up at him, and let out a small smile. "Alright.."

_From turning into a monster and eating us alive.._

"Good. Let's kill those assholes." He grabbed her small palm and pulled her out of the room. He rushed to the shelf and grabbed her dagger and his pistol. Together they walked outside, where their friends were already fighting.

"ABOUT TIME!" Token shouted, shooting off another cannibal.

All of a sudden, the zombies stopped fighting, and turned to Eric.

**"Eric.. Eric.." **

"What do they want with you?" Stan shouted, and started killing with this advantage.

They all started limping towards the thick boy, who only stood there, waiting.

"Eric!" They all cried in anguish.

"**Eric.. Eric.." **

Soon it was a giant circle around the entrance to the house, and they were after one thing; Eric.

The others kept killing, hoping to get them all, but they kept coming. Out of nowhere.

"They.. They can't get me when I'm dead.." Cartman whispered, and slowly put his gun to his temple.

"What? NO!" Wendy cried, tears coming back twice as worse.

_You're gonna lose it.. _

"I'm sorry guys. Kyle, you aren't the worst Jew. Stan, you aren't a pussy. Token, you're one of my niggas. Tweek, you aren't a spaz. Clyde, you aren't a goody two shoes. Bebe, you aren't a bitch. Craig, you aren't an asshole. Kenny, you aren't a sex addict. Butters, you aren't a melvin." The others looked at him, surprised and remorseful. Cartman inhaled. "Wendy, I love you." He couldn't stand to look at their faces.

"We'll miss you." The others whispered.

"I love you too." Wendy walked up to him and kissed him, letting all of her emotions in that kiss. It was quick, but enough to prove her point. She pulled away, fully sobbing.

**BANG! **

Wendy fell to her knees and buried her face into Eric's stomach as he laid, dead.

"Guys.." Butters whispered, and they turned around.

All of the zombies were now laying down on the ground, dead for the second and last time.

"No way.." They whispered.

"They're gone?" Clyde gaped.

"How?" Stan asked.

"That.. That's not possible.." Kenny rubbed his eyes, as if he was imagining it.

Wendy pulled her head up and stared, confused and sad. She saw the cannibals dead, and she covered her mouth with her hand.

"They're.. They're gone.." She murmured.

"Wendy,"

She looked up to Kyle.

"Take as long as you need. We're going inside and fixing up the house, maybe even drink some of the alcohol to celebrate and remorse at the same time. We're sad too, but we're grateful. He sacrified himself for us." He told her, putting a hand on her shaking shoulder. "But we're going to leave you two alone."

"NO!" She shrieked.

Kyle pulled his hand away. "What did I say?"

"I want some time with him, it's just that... He deserves a proper burial. Please!" She begged.

Kyle gave a small smile. "Of course," He bent down and kissed her on the forehead.

"You're like an older brother to me." She looked down, leaning on him.

"I've had practice," He patted her shoulder, and got up and walked into the house.

Wendy sighed, and turned to her deceased boyfriend. "You are such a dumbass, Eric. Why did you do this to me?" She bit her lip to prevent breaking down. "I love you and I already miss you. I'll see you soon, though. I won't follow your footsteps like you asked. I can't do that to you." She stood up and studied him. She put two fingers on her lips, before setting it gently on Eric's pale lips.

_From turning into a monster and eating us alive.. _

A few hours later, they had a hole dug with Eric Cartman's body in it. They each let out a small speech about him, Wendy's being the longest, and finally, they put the soil back into the whole. They made sure to mark his grave, and swore never to forget. They made a promise never to move away from that very place, as they had spent four months with each other trying to survive.

They all stood there, all with guilty looks.

The silence drove them crazy, and they all walked away, all very sad.

Wendy lingered, and she got on her knees.

"Now that you're gone, the world is ours.." She whispered. She put her fingers to her lips again, and put it to the soil, before standing and walking, not noticing Eric's ghost standing there, blushing and shaking his head.

"I love you too, you dumb hoe."

* * *

Yeah, hi. I'm not entirely sure when I'll post the next chapter of Brick by Boring Brick, so I thought I would leave you with this. I've had this idea for a week or something, and I couldn't take it, so I typed this up in four hours. The song is Monster by Paramore, by the way. And also, I got a Tumblr! Same name and everything, but I need to mess around with it and such, because I JUST got it. I'll be posting on there if I have a new idea sometimes, so you can follow me. And if you have questions, ask me on there. And the quote on top is from a very awesome game (I think), The Last Of Us. It's amazing, and I recommend it if you have a PS3. Anyways,

Goodbye!


End file.
